Perfect
by TaleNeverTold
Summary: My take on how Perfect should have been done. Finn vs. Santana, Finn vs. Blaine, Kurt vs. Finn, Kurt and Blaine, Blaine vs. Rick and so on and so forth...


**POV Finn**

Boy, have I had a week! Classes aren't so great, grades are even worse – I can practically see my chances for college flashing down the toilet… After that fiasco with recruiter football doesn't seem to be that promising… Glee club is falling apart by itself and I'm supposed to do something since I'm the co-captain…

To top it all I kinda outed Santana. Didn't mean to but it happen anyway…

You know that trick in the movies when all the people around disappear and you're standing alone with somebody? Well, in movies it's usually one of those gooey-romantic moments… So I really did not expect that "vanishing surroundings" thing to be happening to me! With Santana! But there I was – slushed with her trash-talk and Rory watching me as if I was a beaten up dog… Pitying ME! That got to me in a bad way and I just lost it – saw nobody else but Santana turning her back on me with that smug victorious smile!

Of all the moments in my life that was probably the one I was better to shut up! But no, damn me, I had to get my mouth open in the middle of freaking school corridor! Way to go, Finn, such a typical behaviour for a leader! You were supposed to be above all that stuff… especially having a gay brother of your own!

Yep, and all the hell broken loose since than! Rachel keeps preaching me about my hidden homophobic issues, Kurt is giving me those "how-could-you-do-that-I-thought-better-of-you" looks and pretty much everybody else is just so supportive of Santana – and not so fond of me… I probably have to go and apologize before this snowball gets any bigger… And I'd do that right after glee club practice which I'm actually late for!

… … …

Phew! Running is just not my thing! You'd think it is with all my football background but on the field I get to tackle and jump over the obstacles on my way – but in school corridors I have to dodge… which is also not my thing apparently.

OK, choir room! And… where is everybody else? Time is correct – room should be full of people arguing about today's song assignments… But it's so quiet and empty…

Oh, no, not so empty after all. Blaine is here – tuning something on the piano not noticing me at all. Which is great! 'Cause he's just the right person to make my week so freaking awesome with all his fluffiness! I swear if he'll try to cheer me up with one of his impromptu performances – I'm going to lose it the way that Santana's thing will look like a friendly talk!

So, got to go! But where to? Should I call somebody to ask where are they hiding?

- Oh, Finn, hi! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the auditorium?

Hell, he spotted me. But at least I got some info out of it so… Might as well get some more:

- Why? Is everybody else there?

- Well, yeah. We have choreography rehearsal; I thought you'd know…

Don't you give me that "duh" look! This memo must've been in one of those thousand texts Rachel sent me over my geometry test which I totally flanked – both test and texts. But that doesn't mean YOU get to be all smiley over this!

- Why aren't you at that rehearsal? Isn't it worth of attention of our ?

Yeah, I'm being sarcastic. I know he's out of any dancing since he'd twisted his ankle last night – Kurt has been stressing about it the whole evening! But still – it feels good to see that face out of its normal "happy-go-lucky" expression for a change. Somehow that boy just gets to push all the wrong buttons in me!

I turn around to leave but his voice stops me:

- What's your problem with me, Finn? I get it – we don't have to be best friends – but we used to go along all right. At least before I transferred to McKinley… And now you… I don't get it – what have I done to you? What's your problem?

I didn't know this guy can stand up for himself – or at least try. Nice to know he has something in him… somewhere deep down under the coat of "let-us-all-live-happily-ever-after". But that coat is sooo annoying!

- What's MY problem? YOU are my problem! You think you can just come here and get to be a single shining superstar all over again? Being so friendly and charming and breaking into song every second time you open your mouth? Don't you think I know where it's all going to?

Blaine looks genuinely confused and taken aback – only I don't know either it's due to him being really surprised or he's such a good actor. But while he's silent (it happens from time to time with him – go figure!) I keep going with my prosecution speech… I've told you it's just my week! Only this time we're alone and I've waited long enough to give this boy some piece of my mind!

- I mean, you go around as cheerful as Easter bunny and keep pretending not to notice that it is not as easy for us as it is for you! Maybe in Dalton, with Warblers, glee was all about "just fun" – but that's not the case here! For us being a part of glee club is a commitment to be ourselves despite all odds – and we have to fight to fulfil that commitment, sometimes quite literary!

Have to stop to catch up on breathing side – but I'm not interrupted with any comments from Blaine 'cause he still seems shocked and speechless. That's a good thing – I have something little more to say to him:

- And then you come in, dancing though all our worries and insecurities as if it is nothing to think about and you've just fallen from the cloud nine. And sure thing – not long after this you are everybody's favourite cuddle toy and I'm this overstressed captain who can't keep the group happy and in one place… I can totally see you trying to get all the attention you can by becoming the glee club captain! But if you would ever achieve my position in this club you'd be oh-so-surprised with all you have to deal with in this school! And I don't think you cut out to face the reality we're live in, not after your greenhouse experience in Dalton!

Blaine's face changes colour – I must've stepped on the sore spot mentioning Dalton's anti-bulling policy as "greenhouse". Yeah, maybe I did go a little bit too far with this…

- Stop ridicule Dalton and Warblers for that matter! They have nothing to do with this except for being my friends! And Dalton was not that much different from what I've seen here, in McKinley! I guess, with Karofsky transfer this anti-gay bulling has lost its core since I've seen none of it! So stop accusing me of living in happy place – it just happens so by itself!

Blaine clenches his fists and for a moment it looks like he's gonna hit me. That amuses me – I'm twice his size and he still wants to get into hand-to-hand fighting with me! Brave, I have to give him that! Foolish but brave!

But what amuses me even more that this boy is really living in the perfect world! I wonder if he has different pair of pink glasses for each day of a week. But maybe it is time for some reality check…

- Look, Blaine, I promised I wouldn't tell you but you'll figure it out sooner or later so I see no harm in telling…

- Telling me what?

- Why, did you really think that after famous "big-fat-gay-prom-dance" our brutal force will come easy on you? You practically walked out of that prom night with big target sing on your forehead! But now you've transferred and all that crap goes around you as if you are invisible?

Blaine looks confused but still struggles for a dignified composure:

- Miracles happen…

- Well, yeah! And your very personal miracle is called none other than Kurt!

- What do you mean by that?

- Let's see… where should I start? First of all, right after your transfer Kurt went to talk to coach Beaste and when she came out of that conversation (like, almost in tears) she gave us all very harsh pep-talk in the lockers room. And I quote – "If I ever hear about any of you using your physical priority anywhere else except for the field – I would personally destroy all your dreams of getting sport's scholarship for college! And I'm not going to ask for serious proof or evidences – simple complain of some geek in glasses or gay kid – and I'm going berserk all over your sorry little asses! Understood?" And you don't need to be too smart to guess which "gay kids" she might have meant since we only have two of them in the school and only one of them is new to all this shit…

I've made a very good impression of coach Beaste! I do have some artistic talent =)

But Blaine doesn't seem to notice my self-appreciation mood; he looks around as if he lost something. Maybe it was his voice he was looking for 'cause eventually he's been able to say:

- Why would he do that for me?

- That? I'm not finished yet; wait with your getting in a loss phase!

- There's more? – Blaine sounds lost already…

- There's always more when you're talking about Kurt!

We both roll our eyes – at least we agree that having to deal with Kurt is larger than life experience – in all kinds of way!

OK, back to point of order:

- Right after he spoke with coach, Kurt went on to talk to pretty much every person friendly to him in this school, including me, Puck, Mike and bunch of other people… and with only one favour to ask – to look out for you in case if some ignorant jerk would decide to have fun on your expense. Let me tell you, not all of us were thrilled with idea of playing a Fairy Godmother to you… but since you did stick up for our boy Kurt… and you actually make him happy… and happy Kurt is the best person I know!

Something warm crosses Blaine's eyes – probably, it's me admitting that he does something good even though I am not his biggest fan obviously. OK, Blaine, you can have it, for it is true – you do make my brother happier I've ever seen him be, cudos for that!

- So all of that… I have some kind of protective perimeter and invisible guards who fight off my offenders before I can see attack coming?

He's getting all melodramatic and flattered in the same time – it's so… gay. Quick, is there anybody to hear me thinking that? No? Phew…

- Nah, we don't fight anybody off, you wish! Since that talk with the coach and Kurt's personally talking to half of the school, you just kind of have this aura about yourself like "The most loved and cherished boy of all McKinley High" and everybody pretty much knows that if they will ever cross you in a bad way all seven riders of doom will be unleashed upon them!

My voice gets all spooky and I stifle a giggle in that last part of sentence. Blaine is so unimpressed with my "doom speech" it's even hurtful. He's still lost in all that "what?" and "why?" blabbering:

- I've never asked him to do any of it… Why would he…

I have no other choice but to interrupt his nonsense questions:

- Do you even have to ask? As if you don't know Kurt at all! He gives like ten times more of what he gets… and after your transfer he got to be so overwhelmed with happiness and gratitude he would have given you his kidney – had you asked for it! And to secure you your little safe haven he left no stone unturned – and I think he still thinks he owes you more than that…

- No! No more! He's done too much as it is!

Nice! That looks like real emotion of gratitude towards Kurt! I just wish he would keep it that way and stop Kurt from making those unnecessary sacrifices…

- You should've gone with "no more" a bit earlier – like BEFORE you went and stole his big main lead in the school musical!

- Oh no, don't put this one on me! – Gee, Blaine's so fierce when he gets all protective! No fluffiness at all! – We had an audition and the role was given to me fair and square!

- Really? And Kurt's dropping off his application for the role of Tony and asking for Officer Krupke's role instead had nothing to do with that?

I can see him fighting for his voice as he chokes out the words:

- He. Did. WHAT?

- Yeh, you've heard me. I don't know all the details, but I know it for sure that Kurt has initially applied only for the role of Tony and has changed his application somewhere in between the selection process. I wonder – was it in somebody's favour?

Silence. Like "dead-silence" silence. I'm not sure if Blaine keeps breathing – need to take him out of that stupor. But instead of going easy and kind I stick to being the perfect ass:

- I mean… if I would get myself somebody like that I'd make sure to cover the floor in front of that person with rose petals everywhere he walks… I mean "she"… well, you get it! And I would NOT get that person coming back home from the date in a cab! Crying! For the whole night! 'Cause that's what makes a shitty boyfriend and not such a good person in general, Prince Char…

I don't get to finish that because of the voice behind my back. More like a shout really:

- Enough! Stop speaking right that instance!

I don't really have to turn around to know whom this voice belongs to. I know only one person who gets so high-pitched when nervous – and no matter how much he's heard of our conversation, one look on Blaine's miserable face would be enough to get Kurt to the level of ultrasound.

But I still have to turn around to get out of the room – with Kurt blocking the exit. He switches from compassionate looks towards Blaine to vengeful looks towards me. Oh great! Just what I needed – my little bro on the killing spree hunting for my head!

Best defence is offence so I go with:

- It's all OK and not at all what you think it is. We've just had a little chat where I was trying to convince Blaine to tone down the glee, be more aware of people around him and be a better boyfriend to you starting with appreciating everything you've done for him!

And you'd think that Kurt will get all grateful to me for having his back and all that stuff. Nah, not with my current luck… Kurt gets all steamy while he approaches me – and even though he's like five inches shorter than me it still feels kinda scary with this devilish expression in his eyes…

- Finn. Leave. Now!

Phew, thank God, got out easy!

- But before you leave I want you hear something out…

Not that easy as it seemed. Kurt's got that diva-look on him – both beautiful and terrifying – and I know all about diva looks, I'm dating one… It never comes out good for me…

- Remember and repeat it as an evening and morning prayers! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY RELATIONSHIP WITH BLAINE! You don't get to pity me, protect me or judge Blaine in any aspect of our couple! AND DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO SPEEK THIS WAY TO MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN! GOT IT?

Not waiting for my answer (and then again – what kind of answer can I possibly give?) he goes to Blaine who's sitting by piano. His last words to me:

- Would you please be gone?

Ah-huh, he dismissed me!

And his first words to Blaine:

- What have that barbarian done to you? You are so pale as if you were moisturizing your face with argent!

And that's where I know I'm in trouble! Cosmic proportion of trouble! All kinds of trouble! Kurt's kind of trouble which I've already tasted – and it doesn't feel good. Rachel is going to be an evil harpy for my terrible attitude to her favourite Tony of all times, the rest of the NDs are going to be difficult for me damaging their ever-so-happy Blaine…

Hell, I have to seriously consider taking a silence vow upon myself! And moving out of country…

**POV Blaine**

- What have that barbarian done to you? You are so pale as if you were moisturizing your face with argent!

Hm, where do I begin? Maybe I should simply begin with stating the obvious?

- He'd done nothing to me except for giving me the truth… That wasn't pleasant, I can say that much… but I needed it.

Kurt comes closer and lowers himself to the floor. His bright-yellow fox tale – his today's choice of noticeable accessory – mops the floor and is sure to get dirty but Kurt doesn't seem to mind it now. He takes my left leg with his hands, puts it on his knee and starts to massage my bad ankle. His hazel eyes stay on mine all the time:

- Better like this?

He knows. Somehow he always knows how to make me feel better and deprive me of any kind of pain – physical or emotional. Only now the emotional pain is too severe for him to work his magic on me. But I try to keep the brave face and offer him a smile:

- Yes, much better, thanks. You don't really have to worry – I'm fine.

Kurt's respond smile is understanding and a bit accusing:

- You don't need to go all iron-man on me; I know that you are not FINE. Blaine I know and love is never just FINE, he's a sunshine that beams though every cloud I can possibly imagine and comes out strong and happy. Have you seen that guy around?

Well, Kurt, you are officially too good to be true! And too close to discover me not being a boy who you thought you love… But it's so easy to open my soul to him – him who watches me so lovingly:

- I'm an attention seeker. And this is the easiest way to put it into words… I've come to realise that I've always been like this… Well, not always, but since my parents started to ignore me for being gay. But then I got into Dalton Academy and auditioned to join the Warblers. And got the main lead, and got popular, and got everybody to like me again! Even my parents got easier on me with all this rock-star status as a background… And then I got myself transferred here…

Kurt's hands stiffen on my leg and I can see this hunted expression starting to build up in his eyes. Why do I do that to him – giving him guilty conscience for something I chose to do?

- No, Kurt, stop! Don't! Transferring here was quite possibly the best decision of my life! And I would NEVER regret it!

- Good… Thanks for emphasizing this for me – I do need it from time to time, - he smiles with his happiest smile and just like that it lightens my day!

- Sometimes I think that should be you who would get regretful for me being here, in New Directions.

His hands go still again but not because of pain – because of shock that can easily be read on his face:

- Silly as that last part was, please, do elaborate on that ridiculous topic so I can disagree more…

Sometimes he uses so many words and his speech comes out so exquisite – it's like I'm talking to a person of royal descent. And it would not surprise me if he was indeed some lost prince.

- I got so used to being a Warbler, actually, to being THEE Warbler that I don't seem to get enough of cheering and applause… I keep making those performances just for a fun of it, to get myself in the spotlight… But that may seem so inappropriate for all of you – especially considering the hate story our glee club is facing in this school. I guess I just never fully understood that NDs are having it hard way here and I got all irritatingly-happy all over the place… Why are you smiling?

And really – Kurt has one of those dreamy smiles on with no apparent reasons. I don't mind the smile – I'd just like to know what brought it to life. Kurt happily gives me the reason:

- You've called New Directions "OUR glee club". And you seriously consider toning down the happy mood not because you want to fit in but because you worry about our feelings. You are so NOT a Warbler anymore – we've got you!

His expression is victorious and I can't help but smile back. I never understood there was an issue of my club affiliations:

- Kurt, you've "got me" the moment you'd transferred back to McKinley – it just took me some time to figure this out. But that's not the point – the point is me trying to steal all attention even if I'm not doing it consciously or with power-seeking intentions…

- Oh, I see. Picture is getting clearer to me with every word. So my brother – with all his grace and diplomacy – tried to convince you that being cheerful and getting some attention is a BAD thing?

When Kurt says it in those words it does sound a bit silly. But I totally remember Finn having a valid point on this subject:

- It's not bad per se, it's just bad that I seem to choose the wrong time – everybody is stressed out about so many different things and me being funny and easy all the time attracts too much attention…

- And too much power, right? Wasn't it the power issue Finn was worried all along? 'Cause it would make perfect sense – you're being the warm sunshine everybody's driven to and Finn's felling like he's losing the grip on the leadership wheel.

Kurt stops rubbing my leg to take my hand into his. He thinks for a moment and then asks in a very serious tone:

- Do you want to be a leader of this group? Or would you comply with being a member of the club? Very much loved member, I should add…

I know what he's asking me and I know my answer – always have known it!

- I want to be a part of this club. I want to help to get this club a much awaited victory. As for love – as long as I have you I don't need anyone else... but it would be nice to have some friends to hang out with =)

Kurt releases the sight of relief:

- Good! I would feel terrible having to kill Finn's leadership for you… But I'd still do it =)

And he winks at me. And I don't know if he's joking or not. Probably, not. But he continues on a more serious note:

- New Directions are not about blending in. We are about standing out – but in a good way. Supporting each other though ups AND downs, being concentrated and strong when needed, and then breaking into dance when we feel like celebrating! You just have to work a little bit on you filtering system and maybe get to know everybody better – and you will definitely get the feeling of what's the right time for everything =) And if you ever feel like having a performance and you can't find a cheerful audience – you still have me who would drop everything in this world just to here you sing!

- Like you dropped the main lead in the musical which could have been your winning reference for NYADA application?

I expect a heavy silence since it's such a heavy question for me. But Kurt only seems little surprised but as blithe as he was before. His voice comes out calm with a hint of laughter in it:

- Finn has a size of mouth that corresponds with his height, so it seems. And I'm guessing he also proposed his interpretation of those events to make me come out as noble knight in shining armour surrendering my life to the beloved person… Very nice yet very stupid of him to interfere with something he knows nothing about!

Kurt's voice gets intense and he's practically gripping my hand to the point of yanking:

- Listen to me, Blaine Anderson! And on the side note – don't ever listen to what Finn has to say about me or us, but we'll be back to this later. But for the role issue – do you seriously think that Artie would have hesitated for so long if he had a chance to give this role to his friend and to the best Tony ever in the same time? No! If I was that "best Tony ever" I would've gotten that role right after my audition! But then you came along – and I saw them longing to give that role to you. But somehow do it without hurting my feelings since we all know what kind of drama they went through with Maria's role. And also without hurting our couple… And it was doing no good to anybody – choosing art over friendship or vice versa. So I went down there and got myself another role… And be assured – I was so going to nail it so everybody else could eat their hearts out!

- And you did it! You were outstanding! Superior to all of us!

He looks please with the compliment but quickly puts it back together:

- I wouldn't go that far – you were magnificent, absolutely amazing Tony! And to ease your conscience – I take some credit for your role to myself for it was me who knew from the very beginning that you will be perfect and you have to get this role – even over me. So… win-win =)

His speech – so clear and proud and dignified – gets me kindled and thrilled, and not only in innocent way… but we will put that part aside for now…

- What have I ever done to deserve you? Seriously, Kurt, sometimes I feel like it's not me being rewarded with you but you being punished by having me as your boyfriend…

- Oh, Blaine, your remarks are always so interesting and informative… but sometimes they are also plain dumb! Why, tell me, why would you say something like that?

- You cried…

I lower my head to break the spell of his gaze but he pulls my chin up and catches me with those silver-grey eyes again.

- I've made all kinds of wrong things that night in the gay bar. I walked out on you. And still you've brought my car back to my place and came back home in a taxi. In tears. You were crying the whole night. And the next day you still came to congratulate me on the success… I'm a terrible person! I'm even more terrible boyfriend!

Don't cave in! Don't cave in! He forgives me with his adoring look and I have an urge to drawn in the love that flows in those eyes… It is so faint-heartedly of me to use his love for me as absolution… But it's so warm in his eyes, and his hand is so soft stroking my cheekbone. His words are even softer:

- Blaine, that has already happen. End we've already been though aftermath of that night. And night after that… And many more nights and days to come. I don't want you to define yourself with one mistake you've made. I don't. And I'm asking you again – try to see yourself with my eyes. Try to sense how extremely special, how vital you are to me… Just let me love you the way I do – and love me back. That's all I ask.

Silence. Such a comforting silence of us breathing in unison. Maybe even our hearts are synchronized by now. And all we do is sitting there – me by piano, Kurt's still on the floor – and watching each other like for the first time – trying to memorize face features, to imprint on them.

As if remembering something Kurt stands up and asks me:

- How's you ankle?

- Much-much better, thanks! You have magical hands!

- Speaking of magic – I have a feeling like singing – would you accompany me? I mean you voice and YOUR magical hands over this piano's board…

- Sure thing! What do you have on your mind?

- You'll love it, even though it's not Katy Perry…

He gives me a smirk and takes out the music sheets from his shoulder bag. He puts is down on a piano desk and gives me a sign that he will be opening the song. I see myself to a correct sitting position near the piano and finally get to read the name of the song Kurt has chosen for us to sing together. It's "F**king Perfect" by P!NK.

My hands start shaking but I manage to play clearly. And my breath is speeding up to the point of hyperventilation when I hear his clear voice directed to me with those words:

… … …

_You're so mean,_

_When you talk about yourself, You are wrong._

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,_

_Look how big you'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game._

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

_Oh, Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me._

**POV Blaine. The next day.**

Somehow life seems sunnier and sunnier with every minute! And how am I supposed to compose myself if I have a perfect boyfriend who – by some gift of fate – feels the same way about me? I'm nothing but flying right now…

… … …

What the…? Who…? Bang!

And now I'm flying for real… Or at least as close as I can get to this as my feet do not touch the ground – Rick The Stick from the hockey team is pressing me to the locker's door holding me up by my collar. My head hurts and I will probably get some nasty bruises but otherwise I'm OK… So far… 'Cause it's not such a promising start.

Rick The Stick delivers even less promising opening line:

- Why, freak, you thought we've forgotten all about you and your little peacock friend? Or did you think your bunch of nannies would protect you? Or was it The Beast you were waiting to come for your rescue? 'Cause, boy, do we have news for you! It's just us now!

I look behind him and there they are – his teammates – giggling as herd of trolls. And suddenly it comes back to me – evening of Sadie Hawkins Dance… and a month in a hospital that came afterword.

And Rick keeps going on about how powerful they are:

- My dad – who's a big shot in a lot of places – have organized for me and my boys some college scholarships so we have nothing left to do till the end of this school year than having some fun. And what can be more fun than teaching two little faggots some straight lessons, right, boys?

Fear shoots through me – not for me, I've been there, and I'll survive – but fear for Kurt, my exquisite Hummel figurine. He won't be able to take it! I should do something to protect him, to warn him!

Rick shakes me banging my head over the locker's door:

- Hey, shorty, are you bored? Why so silent? Say something 'cause it's no fun when you're playing fish-numb!

Say… I don't have enough air to breathe and start to get dizzy – how can I say something? Yet still, right after this ridiculous request comes the voice – strong and hot-iron-angry:

- Let. Him. Go. Now!

**POV Finn. Bit earlier that day.**

Kurt comes closer to me and I have a feeling I won't like it. I mean, I don't like it as it is, feeling all guilty over that crap I've unloaded on Blaine yesterday, but Kurt has a power to make it so much harder on me…

- Finn, need to talk to you.

- Yeah, I figured that much. Listen, Kurt, before you say anything, I just want you to know – I feel terrible about what happened yesterday. I had no right to say half of that stuff and I didn't really mean the other half. It just… you know… came all together in the wrong place in the wrong time. Like some kind of blabbering demon possessed me or something… I just… got this all wrong.

I take some time to form the sentence in my mind and go on:

- You know how it is when you say something you don't think about – it just flies out and you can't catch it even if you want to.

Kurt shakes his head:

- No, Finn, actually I DON'T know how it is. I always say what I'm thinking but I always think what I'm saying beforehand. That's not so hard, you should try it.

Scolding. Well, I deserved it. Bring it on, little bro!

But Kurt's voice comes much gentler than I expected – as if he's comforting me:

- See, Finn, I do believe that you've realized your mistakes and want to ask forgiveness. But is it really me you should be addressing?

- Blaine. I should talk to Blaine. Do you happen to know where he might be?

- I HAPPEN to know everything about Blaine! And right now he should be around his locker – changing books for the next period. Shall we?

Kurt motions me towards the corridor and I follow him – if anyone can find Blaine in overcrowded school – that'll be Kurt.

And there we found him – by the lockers, actually, pressed against the locker by hockey shmuck Rick The Stick… I hear Kurt failing to breathe beside me.

I've had all kinds of movie special effects so this one does not surprise me that much. I start to see everything in red colour and strange howling noise enters my ears. Though that noise I hear Rick trying to beat some sound out of Blaine and I give him sound of mine:

- Let. Him. Go. Now!

Rick turns to me surprised to meet the resistance. He shakes his head in a playful way still not letting Blaine go. I stop Kurt from running over to the lockers 'cause it will make me no good – trying to defend both of them against bunch of big field players. I repeat my request:

- Put him down nice and easily! Now!

- Or what? – comes someone's smug voice from the hockey group. – Rick's father has got us all nice sport scholarships so we don't give a shit about you telling on us to The Beast!

I still direct my words to Rick since he's the one who's chocking Blaine:

- We would not involve coach into this – that'll be too easy for you. No, I will get to break so many bones in you pity weak bodies that the only sport you will be interested in would be playing cards. With your roommates. In the hospital. Where you're about to spend sooo much time!

Rick The Stick raises an eyebrow sarcastically:

- Oh, is it so? I mean, Finn, granted – you are a big guy – but do you really think you are big enough to take us out all alone?

Then comes the voice I've been waiting to hear these last couple of minutes:

- Who says anything about "alone", huh, punk?

Leave it to Puck to find the biggest trouble spot in the school and be there in the front rows. Love this predictability about him!

One more friendly voice:

- Wow, we're having a party and nobody called for dance instructor? I'm insulted! As a retribution prize I would take those two with ugly faces in the back!

- Have we started dividing toys already? It's not even Christmas time, guys! And you are so rude to make your pick ahead of the lady! So it should be me who'd take those two, and not you, Mike! – I've never been happier to hear Lauren's voice. And you should've seen those scumbags' faces when she mentioned her "lady" status =)

- OK, then I'll take those two with stupid faces on the front, agreed?

- Depends, bro, which two you mean – Puck interferes – 'cause their faces all look both ugly and stupid to me. And it won't make any difference since all of their faces would look pretty much the same in couple more minutes if that moron leader of theirs will not be smart enough to listen to Finn's kind request!

That solves the issue and Rick loses his grip on Blaine's shirt and Blaine starts to slip down to the floor. I release Kurt's hand so he can catch his boyfriend before he falls.

**POV Blaine**

… and there I am, in the happiest place of them all – in Kurt's loving embrace. His heart it pounding over mine chest and I know it, I simply can feel it – I can take whatever comes as long there is this heart loving me, caring for me, protecting me.

He helps me to straighten up and delivers me to the supportive hands of Lauren. I wonder why would he let go of me so soon but he obviously has some unfinished business as he turns around and rushes right into Rick's face:

- And now listed to me, you, human typo! Here's a little history lesson for you – in more civilized times real men solved their disputes with little something called "duel". Offended part got to choose the weapon. So I'm choosing sai swords. I even feel generous enough to give you one day to google "sai swords" so you would recognize it when it comes to your face! And just a little heads up – I'm really good with them, like ninja-good! And you'd better make yourself a photo of that hideous face of yours since you won't be able to recognize it after I'm done with you! Should you choose to decline this duel I warn you upfront – if I will ever see you anywhere near my boyfriend or any of my friends – I'll sneak up on you and you will have a terrible sai swords practice mistake, such a pity… but it happens! So, what would be your choice of a place for our duel?

Everyone should've seen Kurt at that moment! He was magnificent! So small in comparison, even fragile, yet still terrifying with his detailed speech and menacing sparkle in his eyes! Pure evil! Gorgeous pure evil!

That did it. Whole group of defenders got them to let go of me, but my boyfriend got them all running away screaming "Mental! Maniac!"

That speech got to Finn as well:

- Bro, did you really mean it?

- Which part? – Kurt's back to himself, civil and elegant.

- Did you mean ANY of those parts? – Finn is really freaking out, hilarious!

- Well, not all of them. The history lesson was correct, and I am really that good with sai swords. Only I swore an oath never to use them for offense so those freaks are safe for as long as they don't try to get on me or on anyone I love, - Kurt catches me with his gaze and smiles this "yeah-I-mean-you" smile, - And also I'm not sure if my swords could have made him uglier than he already is… So calm down, Finn, you don't live with a potential cold-blood killer under same roof =)

- You almost had me there, bro!

- What kind of performer would I be if I couldn't pull off simple maniac act? Come on, give me some credit of trust here!

Relieved laughter spreads though the crowd and only Finn gets all serious in this time of celebration:

- Listen, Blaine, about yesterday… I didn't mean any of it, really. It's just… I'm so stressed out all the time over everything and you're being all happy… I guess I kinda envied you on this one.

- Really, Finn, you don't have to apologize, especially not after what happened now…

- No, but I do. My insecurities are not your fault and I had no right to come off on you like this.

- You were right in some instances – I'll do my best to tune in with the rest of NDs and keep my rainbows moods to myself when not appropriate… And for the leadership part – I can't imagine better leader than you are and I mean it! I may be a lot of fun but you are the one to hold us together with strength and motivation to win National… and to stand up for us like you did just now as a side captain activity =)

And this is the moment when Rachel has to make her diva-comment:

- Oh, it's such a moving scene I could cry – only mascara on my cheeks wouldn't go with my outfit.

Kurt comes closer and circles his hands around my waist from behind and puts his head on my shoulder. Now facing Rachel he sights:

- Nothing EVER goes with your outfits so feel free to cry it all you want… Or not 'cause we have a glee club practice to run to and I have no time to get you all cleaned up… So, people, off you go! And don't get me hurrying you up in my ninja-mode!

… … …

That day's glee club practice was so much fun! I haven't sung a single line and still got to be loved!


End file.
